Comment lui dire?
by Sylvana
Summary: CHAPITRE5! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire? Ca pu l'eau de rose à 100 km à la ronde!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Sylvana.

****

**Série :** Gundam Wing 

****

**Couple(s) :** Ch'sais pas trop ???? Réléna et Trowa ? Ou alors avec Quatre ????

                        Non ? Quoi BEUUUURK ??? Même pas un peu ??? 

****

**Genre : **  Question stupide ! Yaoi, bien sûr et peut-être lemon ou autre ??? Si j'ai envie... OOC de Heero… et vachement vu l'humour qu'il développe…

****

**Disclaimers : **Contrairement aux autres, les g-boys m'appartiennent !

                        ?_ ? Comment ça je suis une menteuse ? Mais naaaan ! Regardez y sont là !

                        …. Bon d'accord, attachés solidement au lit et totalement dans les vaps vu la dose de tranquillisant que j'ai dû leur administrer...Mais vous avez déjà essayer de kidnapper Duo ou Quatre sans que Hee-chan ou Trotro ne tente de vous tuer soit avec son flingue soit avec ses couteaux ??? Le seul qui n'ait pas été dangereux, c'était Wuwu. 

Wufey : Stupide Onna ! Tu m'avais envoyé une flèche paralysante dans les fesses alors que je faisais mes exercices !

^__^ J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai vu ce beau fessier se trémousser devant moi!!! C'est vrai qu'au départ, cette méthode était réservée à Hee-chan mais… les pulsions ont été plus fortes.. 

                                               Comment lui dire ?

Petite note : Mon dieux que mon titre est nul… Je sais !!! Si quelqu'un a une subjection, je suis toute ouïe ! 

Ca faisait déjà quatre semaines que Duo « travaillait » avec Heero. Ils formaient un duo de chocs tous les deux et ils le savaient, c'était pour cette raison que Heero avait bien voulu rester avec l'américain. Ce dernier était vraiment une plaie pour le japonais, il fallait bien le reconnaître. En plus de parler tout le temps, il grignotait tous les quarts d'heure quelque chose. Au bout d'un temps, Heero c'était même imaginé entrain de lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge son morceau de biscuit qu'il mangeait depuis vingt minutes si pas plus. 

- Duo, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire autant de potin alors que nous sommes dans une base de Oz ? 

« - Je… P'rais. Mêche… p'envie. »

Le pilote 01 se tourna vers son coéquipier et lui dit :

« - Avale avant de parler ! J'ai rien compris. » 

Duo avala en vitesse et répéta, tout sourire :

« - J'en peux rien si j'ai tout le temps faim. »

Heero  se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel et vérifia que le couloir menant à la salle d'ordinateur était  libre. 

« - Ca ne me gêne pas que tu aies faim mais c'est juste que j'aie l'impression d'être accompagné de Moby Dick et une vache espagnole. Mise à part ça, je n'ai aucun autre problème. »

Duo en tomba sur le cul !

Heero-je-suis-un-glacier-sur-patte-Yuy fait de l'humour…

Ce  dernier alla jusqu'à la salle d'informatique et en voyant que Duo ne suivait pas, il l'appela :

« - Eyh ! Tu viens ou tu restes là à faire le poisson ? »

L'américain entra dans la salle et ne dit plus rien. 

« - T'as perdu ta langue ? » demanda le pilote du Wing. 

« - Non ! Répondit Duo. Mais il me semblait que tu aurais besoin de silence pour te concentrer. » 

Dix minutes plus tard, Heero et Duo sortaient de la base ennemie comme d'un moulin. Ils se mirent  tout de même à courir quand l'alarme se mit à hurler. 

Ils rentrèrent dans leur cachette sans encombre et pour une fois, l'américain s'était tu tout le voyage. 

Le pilote 02 alla directement dans la cuisine.

Le téléphone sonna et ce fut Heero qui alla décrocher.

« - Bonjour Quatre. »

« -… »

« - Oui ! Tout va bien. Pour le moment, nous réussissons chaque mission du professeur. » 

« - … »

« - Dans quelques mois seulement. Oui, je sais. » 

« -… »

Heero commençait seulement à comprendre pourquoi Duo passait trois heures au téléphone quand c'était Quatre qui l'appelait. Il était pire que Duo dans ces cas-là. 

*Et allons-y pour un interrogatoire ! »Soupira le japonais dans sa tête. « Même Oz n'est pas aussi pénible. *

« - Non, Duo ne s'est pas blessé. »

« -… » 

« -  Bien sûr qu'il dort correctement. Je dois juste bourrer sa bouffe de somnifère pour qu'il arrête de sauter partout, pourquoi ? »

« -… »

« - Euh ! Oui, c'était de l'humour. »

« -… »

« - …. Non ! Je ne suis pas malade… »

« -… »

« - Pas de température, ni autre. »

« -….. »

Heero regarda sa montre. 

*Déjà dix minutes au téléphone ! J'ai sommeil tout à coup. Y a pas à dire, quand je ne saurais pas dormir la prochaine fois, je saurai qu'il faudra l'appeler.*

« -… »

« - Mais oui, je t'écoute mais là, j'ai sommeil. Tu ne peux pas rappeler une prochaine fois ? »

« - … »

« - Demain matin ? Pourquoi si tôt ? »

« -… »

« - Pour être sûr que je n'ai pas tué Maxwell dans son sommeil. Mais non, tu me connais quand même. »

« -… »

« - Tu pourrais dire à Chang, que je ne suis  pas aussi colérique et inconscient que lui ! A plus tard Quatre. »

Heero raccrocha en poussant un soupir qui pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres. Le natté décida de se ramener à ce moment.

« - Hee-chan ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - C'était qui pour que tu soupires ainsi ? »

« - Quatre. »

« - QUOI ? Et tu m'as même pas appelé ? T'espaszentil, vilainpasbeauetpistoutettout… »

Duo s'arrêta devant le japonais et le regarda en colère.

« - Il voulait juste savoir comment tu allais et comment j'allais. »

Le visage de Duo redevint rayonnant de joie et un immense sourire se dessina dessus.

« - Ah bon ? Tant pis ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi en ville ? J'ai envie d'aller marcher et voir aussi toutes les préparations de Noël. On m'a dit que ces dernières étaient vraiment à couper le souffle cette année. »

Heero réfléchit et accepta. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de voir ce qu'il y a de si magnifique à assister à cette fête. A cause de professeur J, il n'a jamais eu le droit de voir de prêt les fêtes de fin d'année et toutes les autres. Ce denier ne voulait pas, il disait que c'était une perte de temps et que l'entraînement avait plus d'importance. 

Ils sortirent après s'être couvert assez chaudement. 

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville 10 minutes plus tard. Heero nota que le regard de Duo s'était encore plus éclairé à la vue des décorations de Noël dans les rues de la petite ville.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi dans les manèges avant de recevoir un coup de fil de Quatre qui les informait que Wufey, Trowa et lui avaient reçu l'ordre de les rejoindre à leur planque. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les mines des trois autres ne leur disaient rien qui vaille.

« - On a une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Duo, déclara Quatre. On vient d'apprendre qu'Hilde avait été faite prisonnière par Lady Une. Et je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te disais que ses interrogatoires sont assez musclés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je crains qu'elle ne puisse résister longtemps et ensuite elle leur dira où on se trouve. »

Duo regarda son ami assez vexé. Comment pouvait-il penser que Hilde pourrait les trahir ? 

« - Elle est pas comme ça Hilde, c'est une dure à cuire comme moi ! » Plaisanta Duo

 Mais en regardant les visages fermés de ses équipiers, il devina que la situation était sérieuse.

« -  Mais bon puisque c'est comme ça, le brave Duo s'en va pour lui porter secours ! Lança t-il. Contents ? »

Quatre sourit en voyant que l'américain ne le prenait pas trop mal, il lui proposa :

« - Oui, je pense que c'est une sage décision. Si tu veux, on t'accompagne ? »

Duo prit une veste sur la porte manteau de la salle à manger et déclara :

« - Non. Il faut que vous restiez. Les docteurs pourraient avoir besoin de vous pour une mission. Vous me connaissez, j'vais la ramener en moins de deux Hilde. Et pis Deathscythe commençait à se rouiller, j'vais lui dégourdir les boulons. Où avez-vous localisé ma copine ? »

« - Sur la Lune », avança Wufey.

« - Bon, y'a pas d'heure pour les braves comme on dit », dit-il en fermant la porte.

Les G-boys regardèrent la porte en souriant. Toujours le même ce Maxwell !

Cependant Heero était monté dans la chambre. Il se dit qu'il allait être enfin en paix pendant quelques temps. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Le soir arriva. Ca lui faisait quand même bizarre de n'avoir pas le moulin à parole pour le soûler.  Il y avait comme un vide et il n'était pas habitué à ça. 

Etrange.

Heero eut le sommeil agité cette nuit-là. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit. Il faut dire que la chaleur n'arrangeait rien par-dessus le marché. Il revoyait le visage de Duo. 

Duo qui était absent. 

Duo qui n'était pas là pour le fatiguer de paroles sans importance.

Duo qui n'était pas là à ronfler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à penser comme ça à lui cette nuit ?

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut surpris de ne pas encore trouver Duo en train de dévaliser le frigo.

« - Duo n'est pas encore rentré ? » Questionna Quatre.µ

« - Non ! » Répondit le français qui s'était levé avant tout le monde comme d'habitude.

« - J'espère qu'il n'y a rien eu de grave », s'inquiéta l'Arabe.

« - Duo est un pilote de gundam, il sait ce qu'il doit faire ». Déclara le chinois qui se versait du thé.

Heero remonta dans sa chambre un peu inquiet même s'il ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer. 

Et si Duo avait eu des ennuis ? 

Le Japonais sentit une sourde angoisse lui serré le cœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait comme ça pour son camarade ? 

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Duo allait bien et s'il reviendrait en un seul morceau.

Duo Maxwell…

Heero se demanda ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Il respirait la joie de vivre, il était la vie même.

Et puis, il se souvint d'une soirée durant laquelle son ami lui avait demandé pourquoi il se battait contre Oz. 

… 

Oui, il avait bien dit « ami » mais n'était-ce pas vrai ?.... Heero se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Il n'avait pas du quoi répondre sur le coup mais il y avait longuement pensé par après.  

Heero se battait pour les colonies, pour que tous les êtres vivants sourient à nouveau comme cette petite fille qu'il avait rencontré, il y a bien longtemps.

Oui, il se battait  pour des gens comme Duo et comme elle.

Il est vrai que l'Américain était étrange dans ses réactions, dans ses agissements. Mais il était tellement VRAI. Il arrivait toujours à mettre le doigt sur ce qui « clochait » chez les gens qui l'entouraient. S'il disparaissait, beaucoup de monde en souffrirait. 

Maintenant il s'était habitué à sa présence et il faut bien l'avouer qu'il la recherchait aussi. La promiscuité l'avait un peu plus rapproché de l'Américain sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le moindre soupçon. 

Mais…

Il ne fallait pas.

La journée passa. Toujours pas de signe de vie de Duo. A présent tout le monde se faisait du souci. Quatre se rongeait les ongles au côté de Trowa qui fronçait les sourcils de préoccupation. Wufey, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas, ce qui stressait encore plus les autres G-boys. Heero était toujours dans sa chambre à pianoter fébrilement sur son portable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour masquer son inquiétude. Des coups furent tapés à la porte.

                                   _A suivre…_

 Alors ??? 

Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?


	2. Comment lui dire?

**Grande note !!!!!** Je voudrai m'excuser pour la mise en page de la première partie …J'ai totalement foirée sur ce coups-là, je sais ! Snif ! Excusez-moi encore une fois ! J'espère que cette partie vous plaira !???

****

****

****

****

****

**Auteur : **  Sylvana

****

**Série :**   Gundam Wing (je suis accro ! Snif ! Quand est-ce que ça reviendra à la télé ????) 

****

**Couples :  ** Faut voir les points de vue mais je miserais sur 1+2 ??? Pour les autres, je réfléchis mais si quelqu'un a une préférence qu'il me le dise, je pourrai voir si ça me convient !

****

**Genre :**   OOC de Heero. Trowa ? Pareil qu'une carpe… Wuwu ? Ben, il est aussi OOC là ! Quatre ? Y reste le petit Quatre tout mimi, tout gentil, tout … Mais qu'il arrête de porter du rose à la Rélé ! Qui pourrait lui faire comprendre que ça fait chochottes pour un mec ? (Les mecs, je voudrais m'excusez d'avance s'il y en a qui porte du rose ! Mais c'est ce que je pense…en partie parce que je suis très…je peux dire tolérante dans ce cas ?) 

****

**Disclaimers : **  Bon d'accord, je corrige ce que j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre. Ils ne sont pas à moi mais y a pas de mal à prendre ces rêves pour des réalités ? Si ?

Voilà ce que ça donne quand on se repasse en boucle la chanson de Donna Lewis et Richard Marx « at the beginning »

***en gras*=pensés de Duo**

_*en italique*=pensés de Heero._

                                               **Comment lui dire ?**

_Résumé : Duo est parti sauver Hilde et Heero se pose Beaaaauucouup de questions auxquelles il ne sait pas répondre mais il semble qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour le natté…._

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Quatre en tournant en rond dans le salon.

Wufey et Trowa regardaient le petit arabe, consternés. Ils entendirent tout à coup une voix féminine dans le corridor

- Ouh !Ouh ! Y a quelqu'un ? 

Quatre se rua hors du salon suivi par le français et le chinois. Sally se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Duo dans les vaps et couverts de blessures. 

- Mais…

- Quatre, ce n'est pas le moment. Duo a besoin de soin maintenant.

- Amenons le dans sa chambre.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et toquèrent à la porte vu que le japonais devait sûrement être à l'intérieur. Et effectivement ce dernier ouvrit la porte en lançant à l'assemblée un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret. Sally bouscula tout le monde et laissa entrer Trowa qui portait à présent l'américain dans ses bras. Il déposa ce dernier sur le lit et la jeune médecin ordonna :

- Quatre, tu apportes la trousse de secours ! Trowa, une bassine d'eau pour le laver ! Wufey, je veux des draps propres ! Quant à toi, Heero, tu m'aides à le soigner.

Chacun s'afféra à la tâche qui lui était attribué. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit arabe arriva avec la trousse le chinois, les draps et le français avec l'eau chaude. Heero et Sally le pensèrent ces blessures. Quand tout fut fini, Heero couvrit son camarade et Sally voulut rejoindre les trois autres dans le salon.

- Attends !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'allais justement en parler avec les autres et…

- Je veux savoir tout de suite ! Gronda-t-il.

Sally fut très surprise de l'entendre se fâcher et lui lancer un regard plein de haine, non à son égard mais plus envers lui seul, et de culpabilité. Elle sourit intérieurement et expliqua :

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé mais une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il a sauvé Hilde et me l'a amené avant de faire demi-tour…. J'ai bien tenté de le retenir pour le soigner mais il ne voulait pas… Il disait qu'il voulait revenir absolument ici !

Heero sentit que la jeune fille devant lui, lui cachait quelque chose en regardant ses yeux. 

- Pourquoi ?

Elle hausa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas !

Il s'approcha d'elle en la fixant sévèrement. Elle était soudainement très mal à l'aise.

- Sally, j'ai été entraîné pour repérer les menteurs rien qu'en les regardant et là, je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose que j'ai le droit de savoir !

Il se tu et attendit patiemment.

- En fait, il ne faisait que….Que prononcer ton nom et disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne….Pour toi !

Le cœur du japonais faillit s'arrêter. Sally jugea bon de le laisser seul et partit rejoindre les autres. Heero se tourna vers le lit où reposait le natté.

*_Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne pour toi !*_

- Pour moi ? Mais…. Je n'y comprends rien !

Son portable émit un bruit. Il avait reçut un mail, il le lut et soupira.

- Encore une mission….

Il se leva, regarda Duo puis descendit prévenir ses compagnons. Quand il arriva au salon, Quatre lui sauta au cou et demanda :

« - Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est réveillé ? Il a dit quelque chose ? »

Wufey vint près de l'arabe et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Calme-toi, Quatre ! », intervint Sally en souriant.

Le petit blond tritura le bas de son pull tellement il était inquiet. Comment allait Duo ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Heero aurait voulu leur dire qu'il devait partir en mission dans une semaine mais il s'abstint. Il préféra attendre que l'américain se soit rétabli. 

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste besoin de savoir que tout irait bien s'il partait.

Sally prit congé après avoir bu son thé pour pouvoir s'occuper elle-même de Hilde. Quatre la remercia encore une fois pour ce qu'elle avait fait et alla la reconduire.

-Je me demande quand même ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Moi aussi Wufey mais je pense qu'il faudra attendre le réveil de Duo pour savoir. 

Heero était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors des images lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Flash Back._

_- Salut ! Moi, c'est Duo… Duo Maxwell !_

_Heero ne lui prêta aucune attention mais il l'entendit nettement soupirer et marmonner :_

_- Baka ! Lâcha-t-il sans le vouloir._

_L'autre le regarda sans comprendre et ri :_

_- C'est ton nom ? Ca ne doit pas être pratique devant les autres !_

_Heureusement que cet « imbécile » ne le voyait sinon il aurait vu un micro sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du japonais.  _

_Fin du flash back._

Heero laissa un sourire se dessiner doucement sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Duo était la seule personne qui arrivait à le rendre plus humain et sans s'en rendre compte. 

- Heero ?

Il se tourna vers Quatre qui lui souriait d'une façon qui le surprit. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait pu montrer ses sentiments ? 

- Hn ?

Quatre n'ajouta rien et sortit. Wufey le dévisagea puis déclara :

- On va en ville Quatre, Trowa et moi. Ne tue pas Maxwell avant notre retour !

Heero ne comprit pas pour quelle raison, le chinois avait ajouté ça.

Il reste au salon à réfléchir longuement sur tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis quelques jours. 

- Hello Hee-chan !

Heero sursauta intérieurement et se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait tiré de ses réflexions. 

- DUO ! S'écria-t-il. 

Ce dernier fut surpris par le haussement de voix de son partenaire. Heero alla vers lui, une lueur de reproche au fond de ses yeux cobalt.

- Tu aurais dû rester au lit. Tu viens à peine d'être soigné. 

Trop surpris par ce revirement de situation, l'américain ne répliqua rien et se laissa ramener dans son lit sans protester. 

- Je reviens. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

- Merci ! Répondit le natté d'une petite voix.

Heero sortit de la chambre et s'adossa au mur de la cuisine.

*_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?*_

Le téléphone sonna, le japonais décrocha.

Voyant que le pilote 01 ne revenait pas, Duo prit sur lui et descendit jusqu'au salon. Au moment où il passa à la cuisine, il vit le japonais raccrocher le combiné rageusement. 

- Hee-chan ?

Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui le regarda…

***Triste ? Heero est triste ?**

- Heero ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le japonais prit l'américain dans ses bras et les serra contre lui. Duo écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte. 

- Je suis désolé Duo mais je dois le faire ! Murmura le pilote de Wing.

- Faire quoi Heero ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

- Je t'aime Baka !

Duo n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus car Heero lui porta un coup à la nuque le faisant replonger dans les bras de Morphée. 


	3. Comment lui dire?

Auteur : Sylvana

Série : Gundam

Couples : 1+2 et 2+1 mais aussi 4+3+4 (On s'en serait pas douté !), 

Genre : OOC de Trowa et Wuwu (Wufei : C'EST WUFEI ! Sylvana : Bien sûr Feifei !)

Disclaimers : J'ai beau envoyer des lettres et des lettres à leur dessinateur, y a personne qui répond ! Ce que je tente de dire c'est NON, ILS SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!Mais si quelqu'un veut me faire un cadeau, j'accepte volontiers un des G-boys (en particulier Wuwu !)

**Petite note en plus** : _Mimi_ : Oui, c'est ma première fic mais en SOLO comme j'ai dit. J'ai déjà écrit avec Chris (là, j'ai écrit pas mal mais c'était mis en commun !) et Cora (une partie de sa fic) mais les idées n'étaient pas de moi et je n'avais presque rien écrit ! NON, je ne sais pas du tout comment on fait pour mettre à la suite du premier fic….Lol ! Je suis ouverte à toute explication….

Wufey : Mais pas à comprendre nécessairement !!

Sylvana : Wuwu, tu me les brises !

Wufey : je ne m'en serais pas douté….

                                   _Kali_ : Merci pour les encouragements et voilà, la suite !

                                   _Hitto-sama _: Vas-y tue moi, je ne dirai rien ! Mésante !!! Je rigole… Je comprends mais j'avais besoin pour la suite que Heero se dévoile aussi vite et puis ça ne fait que commencer vu que je vais faire une loongue fic…Et si je fais une fic 1X2, c'est parce que j'aime bien ce couple…. Mais j'ai jamais dit que ce serait 1X2. 

Pour terminer, c'est ma première fic. Je n'ai jamais rien écrit ni sur Gundam ni sur une autre série.

_Cora _: Voilà la suite ma puce ! J'espère que t'y verras plus clair ?

***en gras*=pensé de Heero**

_*en italique*= duo_

* normal*= Quatre.

(Wufinounet)

(**Trotro)**

Sorry mais j'avais pas d'idées pour mettre les pensés de Wuwu et Trowa alors j'ai mis un peu ce qui me passait par la tête à ce moment !Mdr.

                                                           **Comment lui dire ?**

Chapitre 3.

_Petit résumé :_

_Heero a avoué à Duo qu'il l'aimait puis il l'a frappé…. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Comment ? Nan ! Oublié la dernière question, j'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre avant et si vous ne savez plus : ALLEZ LE RELIRE !!!!_

Le pilote 01 monta dans son lit Duo et le couvrit. Puis il prit son sac et rangea ses affaires soigneusement. Il s'arrêta quand il prit en main une dague, il hésita à la ranger avec le reste de ses affaires. 

_Flash back_

__

_- Heero, je te donne cette dague en souvenir de moi !_

_- En souvenir ?_

_La jeune femme devant lui, lui sourit et lui tendit le couteau qu'il prit délicatement en main. Cette arme était magnifique. Elle n'était ni trop grande comme certains couteaux ni trop petites. Juste parfaite pour sa main. _

_Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle l'avait emmitouflée dans un énorme pull puis un énorme manteau trop grand pour lui. C'est vrai qu'en Russie, il faisait très froid mais tout de même, il étouffait. _

_Des hommes en noir entrèrent tout à coup dans la maisonnette et braquèrent leur arme sur les deux occupants. Heero ne broncha pas comme lui avait enseigné Odin mais il avait peur pour la femme qui l'avait recueillit après qu'il aie atterrit dans ce pays._

_Une mission qu'il avait effectuée, avait mal tourné et il s'était retrouvé dans un avion pour la Sibérie puis il avait été pris en stop jusqu'à St-Petersbourg. Là, il avait rencontré une femme qui l'avait soigné et hébergée dans sa maisonnette. Il s'était vraiment attaché à elle. _

_Une détonation…_

_Il tourna la tête et vit un corps tomber sur le plancher. Il alla vers le corps et comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de son amie qui avait reçu  une balle en pleine poitrine._

_- Allez gamin ! Suis nous sans discuter._

_Heero ne répondit et ne leva même pas un œil vers eux. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et murmura son nom :_

_-Zwölf (1) ?_

_- Mon petit Heero…Je…suis désolée mais je dois te laisser. Mais …ne t'en… fais pas je serai toujours… là pour… toi…. _

_- Zwölf ne t'en va pas !_

_- Heero ! C'est fini mais promets…promets moi une chose._

_- Hn ?_

_Elle sourit légèrement et reprit difficilement :_

_- Si…Si un jour, tu dois…quitter la perso…personne que tu ai…mes le plus….donne lui cette dague…pour bien lui faire…comprendre…que tu...seras toujours là !_

_Heero retint ces larmes. (2)_

_- Promis !_

_Zwölf ferma les yeux et laissa la vie la quitter définitivement. Heero se leva et sortit son flingue pour tirer sur les meurtriers de son amie._

_Fin du flash back._

Heero posa délicatement la dague dans la main droite de l'américain qui inconsciemment la referma fortement sur l'objet. Le Japonais sourit et sortit de la planque jusqu'à son gundam. 

Il monta à l'intérieur et partit.

****** (petit changement de personnages !)

Quatre entra dans la planque accompagnée de Wufey et Trowa. Ils avaient été faire les courses et maintenant les rangeaient dans les armoires. Quatre fronça les sourcils, Wufey lui demanda :

- Ca ne va pas Quatre ?

Ce dernier lui sourit et répondit :

- Juste un peu inquiet de ne pas voir Duo courir vers nous pour fouiller les paquets. 

Le chinois nota qu'il n'avait pas tord et décida d'aller voir si le pilote 01 n'avait pas tuer ce « baka » d'américain durant leur absence. Il monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la chambre des deux pilotes mais personne ne répondit. Un cri venant de la cuisine le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse les marches et fonça dans le salon. Quatre était parti et murmurait :

- Pourquoi Hee-chan ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? 

Trowa le regarda. Wufy n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du Français. Il remonta encore jusqu'à la chambre de Duo et Heero mais cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer. Il trouva l'américain sur son lit, étendu.

- Il dort ?!

Le pilote de Nataku s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua une étrange marque sur le cou de son coéquipier. Il retira les cheveux qui cachaient la marque et hoqueta sous la surprise.

- Wufey ?

Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva face au petit arabe et au Français qui le dévisageaient. 

- Je… Je pense que Duo a reçu un coup !

Quatre écarquilla les yeux et couru jusqu'à son meilleur ami et regarda le coup. Personne ne dit plus rien.

Duo émit un faible gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. 

- Hee…Heero ?

Quatre se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son ami et sourit en un ultime réconfort.

- Salut Duo !

L'américain se releva d'un bond mais il regretta aussitôt son geste. Sa tête le faisait souffrir.

- Duo ? Ca va ?

- Ouais ! Ouais ! J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir ma tête comme une pastèque. Sinon ça va ! Mais….Où est Heero ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est justement ce qu'on allait te demander parce qu'il a disparu en emportant avec lui toutes ses affaires et son gundam…. Lâcha Wufey sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de commettre la pire bourde de toute sa vie. (3)

Duo ne dit rien pendant un moment puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Duo ?

Quatre s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les rires avaient laissé place aux larmes de douleur et de peur. Wufey se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Désolé Duo….

- Ce n'est rien Wufy. De toute manière, je m'en doutait un peu vu ce qu'il m'a fait et…dit.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit Duo ? demanda gentiment Quatre.

L'américain hésita à répéter ces mots qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

«_Je t'aime Duo ! »_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Le reverrait-il pour répondre ou du moins pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ?

Mais que ressentait-il vraiment ? (4) 

- Duo ?

- Oui, Wufy ?

Le natté n'avait même pas remarqué que le chinois l'avait appelé par son prénom et non par son nom comme il le faisait d'habitude. 

- On va le retrouver !

Duo leva un regard interrogateur vers ses amis.

Pourquoi se sentaient-ils « obligé » d'ajouter ça ?

Pensaient-ils qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et le japonais ?

**_A suivreuh !_**

Sylvana : et là, c'est moi qui ne suis plus le mouvement !

Duo : comme d'habitude !

Sylvana : Pou'quoi il est si méchant avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Quatre : Relis ta fic, tu comprendras !

Sylvana : Ben quoi ? Elle a quoi cette fic ? Je la trouve pas mal !

Trowa : Où est Heero ?

Sylvana : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai compriiiis !

Wufey : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Sylvana : Nia ! Nia ! Nia ! Nia !

Duo : VEUX MON HEE-CHAN !

**_Petite explications_** : 

1 : 12 en allemand….Je trouvais pas comment le dire en Russe mais si quelqu'un le sait, je suis tout ouïe.

2 : J'avais dit que ce serait OOC !!! Bon d'accord. C'est vrai qu'imaginer Heero pleurer est assez…dur !

Duo : Hee-chan n'est pas si insensible !

Sylvana : Mouais….Ben alors il a une drôle de façon de montrer ce qu'il ressent !

Duo : il a juste un peu…de mal à l'avouer !

Sylvana : Duo ! Rêver c'est bien mais faut savoir aussi redescendre sur terre !

Duo : Snif ! T'es Mésannnnnteeeeeuh !

Sylvana : ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

(…)

Sylvana : Noooooon ! PAS TAPEZ LES FANS DE DUDU !PAS TAPER !Je voulais pas le faire pleurer !

3 : Sylvana : Je te jure ! Wuwu, t'es pas malin des fois…

Quatre : t'es un abruti Chang ! T'auras pu dire ça plus…moins brutalement. On dirait que tu veux le tuer ?

Wufey : Si je pouvais !

Heero : OMAE O KOROSU WUFEY CHANG !!!

Sylvana : T'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de parler Wufyfy !

Wufey : C'est WU-FEY ! WUFEY ! Gomen Heero mais elle me fait dire n'importe quoi !

Sylvana : C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Quaaaa-chan, il est mésant avec mwoâ !

4 : Sylvana : Il me semble qu'il se pose pas mal de question Dudu….

Duo : Je trouve aussi ! Et…Pourquoi Hee-chan, il est parti comme ça ? Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuin ! Il avait pas le droit de me laisser tout seul !

Sylvana : calme-toi Duo. Il va revenir ton Hee-chan !

Duo : Vrai ?

Sylvana : Mais bieeen sûûûr !

Wufey : À ta place, je me demanderais en quel état !

Duo : C'est justement ce que je me demande !


	4. comment lui dire?

Auteur : Sylvana.

Série : Ca n'a pas changé depuis le chapitre 3… Gundam Wing, quoi !

Couples : 1+2 uniquement dans ce chapitre. 

Genre : OOC de Hee-chan. 

Disclaimers : Les G-boys m'appartiennent pô ! Dommage d'ailleurs mais c'est la vie !

???_ ?? Faudrait que j'arrête les calmants, ça me réussit pas du tout !

            _Ch'tites notes pour les reviews…_

_                        Kaoro : j'ai parlé d'Hilde quelque part ? Je pense pas. Je parlais d'Hee-chan… C'est pas ça que tu voulais dire ? Sinon j'ai pas suivi ton raisonnement. Wufyfy va souffrir mais pas dans cette fic ! Niark !_

_                        He014 : _Si je te dis tout maintenant, ce sera plus drôle !!!! Mais les réponses vont venir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

                        _Cora : _Merci de ton soutient et tes conseils ma puce ! Voilà, la suite comme convenu ! 

_                        Mimi : _Heero est là mais dans quel état ? Lis la suite, tu vas comprendre pourquoi Hee-chan a fait tout ça ! 

àJ'ai décidé de mettre des titres à mes fics… Ici, je vais l'appeler :

**A quel prix !**

Ca devrait aller, je crois !

Heero s'introduisit dans la base. Les alarmes étaient trop facilement déjouables et les soldats trop faibles. 

Il entra dans la salle d'informatique et entra un code. Après avoir envoyer au prof J, les donnés dont il avait besoin, il plaça une disquette dans la machine et lança une attaque de son virus le plus dévastateur : « Shinigami » (1)

Il s'en alla en courant dans les couloirs mais arrivé à un embranchement, une troupe de soldat le remarqua et le canarda joyeusement !

Il fonça jusqu'à une salle et s'y enferma. 

- Merde ! Faut encore que ça tombe sur moi

Heero regarda autour de lui et vit au plafond une bouche d'aération. Il fit glisser le bureau de la pièce en dessous et ouvrir la trappe. Il entra dans le tuyau et referma la grille. Les soldats entrèrent quelques secondes après. 

Heero parcourut tout le conduit et sortit dix minutes plus tard pour se retrouver dans un hangar et encerclé de soldats. 

- Lâche ton arme ! Ordonna une voix que le pilote 01 connaissait bien. 

Zechs…

Zechs Merquise s'avança vers lui et prit son arme. Puis il fit signe à trois soldats qui lui passèrent les menottes et qui le conduisirent dans une cellule. 

« Shit ! Je me suis fait avoir en beauté mais il fallait s'y attendre. J m'avait prévenu du risque! »

La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent pour le mener dans une salle avec une table au centre. Ils le firent s'asseoir sur la chaise et ils sortirent en le laissant seul. Une heure plus tard,  Treize entra enfin.

- Bonjour pilote 01 ! Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Heero le regarda avec les yeux de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-made-in Yuy. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le colonel qui sourit de plus belle. 

- Je suppose que vous ne direz rien de vous-même ? 

- Sans blague !

Le colonel sourit sadiquement et se leva pour frapper contre une paroi en verre teinté. Des soldats et des hommes en blouse blanche entrèrent. Les hommes en uniformes prirent Heero et le conduisirent dans une autre salle. 

Dans cette dernière était installée une chaise avec des lanières pour retenir les bras et les jambes. Ils l'essayèrent et l'attachèrent fortement.

Les « médecins » entrèrent ensuite avec Treize et un groupe d'autres soldats. Sans savoir pour quelle raison le regard du pilote 01 se porta sur une jeune femme aux yeux lavande et aux longs cheveux noirs.

« _Ses yeux me rappellent les siens…Si envoûtant, si beaux que l'on pourrait se noyer indéfiniment dedans ! »_

Lorsque la séancetorture débuta, Heero fixait toujours les yeux de la jeune femme qui faisait de même avec lui. Cependant, cette dernière ignorait la raison qui la poussait à le regarder ainsi. Elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. 

Mais pourquoi l'aider alors qu'elle est une ennemie ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne croit plus en Oz ? A toutes ces belles paroles si fausses et si utopiques….

Durant deux heures où les coups pleuvaient comme la pluie brûlant chacun de ses muscles, lui donnant envie de hurler, où les injections se faisaient de plus en plus mortelles jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance, ils se regardèrent sans amour, sans haine, sans rien d'autre que de l'impassibilité, rien d'autre qu'un besoin pour l'un de pouvoir mourir avec la couleur des yeux de son amour en mémoire et pour l'autre, pour trouver les réponses à ses doutes, à ses reproches.

Treize voyait bien que le soldat 01 fixait quelque chose mais à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête pour connaître la personne fixée, il ne trouvait que des regards de peur, de tristesse, de résignation.

Juste l'un d'eux différait. 

Une fille aux yeux mauve lavande, les cheveux jusqu'aux fesses, noir.

Impassible…

Mort…

Elle n'exprimait rien. 

Ne regardait rien.

Il retourna à sa victime qui ne  gémissait même pas. Pourtant l'interrogatoire était des plus musclé : sérum de vérité en triple dose, coup par centaine d'ailleurs le pilote du Wing avait des bleu partout sur le corps, des coupures tout le long des bras, des jambes, du torse, du dos…aucunes parties de lui n'avait été laissé au hasard. 

Alors pourquoi ? Comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait-il résister ainsi à ce traitement ?

Au bout de 5 heures, le colonel décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il commanda à des soldats de conduire le prisonnier à sa cellule et de l'y enfermer. 

- Vu l'état dans lequel il est, il n'y aura pas besoin de gardes pour cette nuit ! Rompez !

Les soldats s'exécutèrent et balancèrent leur victime dans une pièce noire, crasseuse et humide. Heero se leva difficilement et se coucha dans un coin de la pièce. 

Quelques temps plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit délicatement. Le japonais leva la tête en douceur et tenta de voir qui était l'intrus mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait rien discerner 

- Comment allez-vous ? Vous savez vous lever ?

Il regarda les yeux de son interlocuteur et reconnut la couleur mauve qui l'avait soutenu durant son calvaire….

Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche :

- Duo !

Il sentit qu'on le portait et qu'on le sortait de sa prison. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son Duo, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Il allait enfin pouvoir mourir tranquille.

**Changement de lieu et de personnage. 

**(Rêve de Duo !)**

_- Heero ? Hee-chan, c'est toi ?_

_Le natté s'avança jusqu'à son ami et sourit tristement_

_- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas !_

_L'autre le regarda en souriant à son tour et murmura :_

_-  Même si je meurs, promets-moi que tu vivras…Promet moi que tu n'abandonneras pas la bataille…_

_- Mais que racontes-tu ? Tu es le soldat parfait, tu vivras éternellement… Tu as toujours survécu dans n'importe quelle situation. _

_- Promet le Duo. _

_Le visage du japonais s'était fait suppliant, triste. Duo le fixa tristement. _

_Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. _

_Il voulait l'avoir près de lui toute sa vie, toujours…_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu vas revenir ! Je le sais !_

_L'américain tomba à genoux et pleura doucement. _

_- Tu vas revenir… Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul…Je t'aime Heero, alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

_Heero le regarda tendrement et disparu en disant :_

_- Je t'aimerai toujours Duo… Ai Shiteru itsumo(_ c-à-d : Je t'aime toujours dans le sens indéfiniment)

_Le natté se mit à hurler en courant vers l'apparition mais il n'attrapa que du vide._

_- Pas ça ! Pleura-t-il. _

**(Fin du « rêve »)**

Duo sursauta dans son lit et laissa les larmes couler longuement. 

- Pourquoi Hee-chan ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? Je peux pas vivre sans toi…Je t'aime tellement. 

Quatre entra en trombe dans la chambre et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras en pleure.

- Duo ! Duo ! Je suis là maintenant !

Trowa et Wufey entrèrent quelques instants plus tard. Ils regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes sur le lit et vinrent se joindre à eux ! (2)

Ils ne se quittèrent pas de la nuit. Dormant dans les bras les uns des autres pour se redonner confiance et force. 

Duo se leva plus tôt que les autres. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit dehors. Il alla sur le balcon mais il faisait encore nuit. Il admira les étoiles et pria pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Il ne voulait qu'il parte…

Qu'il le laisse

Il avait besoin de lui.

« _Seigneur ! Je vous en prie, veillez sur Heero. Je vous en supplie et si vous avez besoin d'une vie, ne prenez pas la sienne mais la mienne ! Après tout la vie du Shinigami vaut mieux que celle d'un mortel comme Hee-chan. Non ? »_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Jamais il ne Lui avait parlé ainsi.

_« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur mais je suis à bout. Je l'aime de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai s'il disparaissait. Alors…Je vous supplie à genoux, Seigneur, protégez-le. Veillez sur lui ! Ne le laissez pas vous rejoindre sans que je n'aie pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. »_

Duo ferma les yeux et frissonna quand un vent froid le parcouru. 

Froid comme son regard !

Glace comme le bleu de ses yeux…

Tant de questions auxquelles l'américain ne savait pas répondre et qui le rongeaient.

Etait-il en vie ?

A l'abri ?

Entre les mains de Oz ?

Comment ?

Dans quel état ?

Pourquoi ?

Reviendrait-il entier ?

Pourraient-ils vivre ensemble tous les deux à jamais ?

**_A suivreuh !_**

**C'est moi qui aie écrit CA ???? Je vais me faire tuer ! Je le sens bien cette fois !**

**Je me demande ce qu'il y avait dans ma boisson ? **

**De la caféine : Normal**

**Du sucre : un peu trop quand même !**

**Et d'autres trucs que j'arrive pas à lire mais qui ne semblent pas méchants pour moi !**

**DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSE !!!!! DONC REVIEWS PLEASEUH !!!**

Petites notes sur le texte !

1 : Quelle coïncidence ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Duo : Pourquoi mon nom ?

Sylvana : t'as pas tout suivit toi !

Duo : Nan !

Sylvana, je vois ça ! Qua-chan, tu pourrais lui expliquer parce que moi, j'abandonne ! 

Quatre : Duo ! Heero est amoureux de toi et ce virus est pour toi !

Duo : Ooooh ! Compris !

Sylvana : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

2 : Snif ! Y vont tous pleurer ! Vive l'ambiance !

Wufey : Je pleure pas !

Sylvana : Si tu pleures aussi ! 

Wufey : NON ! OMAE O KOROSU, sinon !

Sylvana : on lui dira mon petit Feifei qui a les yeux tous mouillés ! Oooooooooooh MIMI !


	5. comment lui dire?

 Deux semaines.

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que le japonais avait été porté disparu.

Quatre soupira et regarda la neige tomber dehors. 

- Chibi boku ?

Le petit blond se retourna pour faire face à Trowa qui le regardait tristement. Tout le monde avait changé, ici.

Duo était devenu terne, renfermé et pleurait sans cesse Trowa était devenu plus ouvert. Pas au point de parler des heures ni de rire aux blagues qu'on lui énonçait mais c'était un début !

Wufey, lui, n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais Quatre pouvait ressentir de la peine, de la souffrance et voir dans les yeux cendres de son ami toute son amertume. 

Quatre tenta de se lever mais il retomba sur les genoux. Il pouvait sentir la souffrance de ses compagnons lui martyriser le cœur.

Trowa vint près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, Quatre. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu veux mon avis ?

Le petit blond releva la tête, interrogateur.

- Je pense que Heero est encore en vie sinon Duo serait encore plus mal. 

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

Trowa sourit et expliqua :

- Duo et Heero ont toujours été proches et tu te souviens de la fois où le japonais a été fait prisonnier ? Duo l'a tout de suite su et nous avait fait une maladie parce qu'on ne le croyait pas.

Quatre hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. 

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Duo s'était réveillé le lendemain de la mission d'Heero et s'était mis à les harceler en disant qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et qu'ils devaient aller l'aider mais personne ne l'avait cru. Ils pensaient tous que c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait de trop pour le pilote 01

- Peut-être que tu dis vrai ! Admit le pilote 04.

- J'en suis sûr et puis, c'est de Heero Yuy dont il s'agit. Il ne se laisserait  pas tuer comme ça !

Qua-chan sourit et voulut dire quelque chose mais la porte de leur cachette s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Hilde totalement essoufflée et échevelée. 

Elle se mit à hurler :

- EYH ! TOUT LE MONDE …J'AI TROUVE HEE-CHAN !!!!!

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans le couloir. Duo sauta littéralement sur son amie et la bombarda de questions :

- Et où est-il ? Comment est-il ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Tu en es sûr et certaine ?

Trowa et Wufey prirent l'américain et le reculèrent pour laisser Hilde répondre aux questions et reprendre son souffle.

Quatre l'aida à se relever et la conduisit au salon. Duo piétinait à côté en tentant de se calmer. 

- Heero est chez une de mes amies en ville. 

- Et que fait-il là-bas ? Demanda Wufey qui était assis à côté de Duo et qui le retenait pour qu'il n'harcèle pas la jeune femme.

- C'est elle qui la sortit de la base d'Oz et qui l'a soigné. Elle a assisté à la « séance » de torture et pour je ne sais quelles raisons, l'a sortit de ce pétrin. 

- Et quand peut-on aller le voir ? Questionna le pilote de Deathscythe en contenant difficilement son envie de prendre Hilde par le col de sa chemise et de la secouer pour qu'elle dise où Hee-chan se trouve.

Elle sourit et répondit en se levant.

- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. 

Ils rejoignirent la jeep de la jeune pilote et ils se rendirent chez l'amie de Hilde. 

Hilde arrêta la voiture devant un immeuble et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit de Duo et des trois autres. Ils montèrent 5 étages et sonnèrent à la porte d'un des appartements. Ce fut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par un ruban noir et rouge et aux yeux lavande qui leur ouvrit. Son teint était légèrement bronzé, rehaussant la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était de taille moyenne et habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un sweet noir mais les manches de ce dernier étaient ouvertes et retenues par des boucles de ceinture. 

- Bonjour !

- Trista, on est venu voir Heero. Ce sont ses amis…

- Les autres pilotes !

- Oui ! Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. 

Elle les fit tous entrer et les emmena dans son salon. Il était décoré à la manière japonaise et chinoise. Wufey fut immédiatement attiré par deux sabres sur le mur en face de lui. Il les regarda et Trista lui expliqua :

- Ce sont deux armes qui ont appartenu à ma mère et à mon père. Ils auraient normalement dû retourner sur L5 mais j'ai refusé et je les ai gardé comme souvenir de mes défunts parents. 

- Tes parents sont morts ? 

- Quand j'avais 5 ans. Dans l'explosion d'une navette en partance pour L2. 

Elle leur proposa à boire et alla dans la cuisine. Duo n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de regarder partout autour de lui, attendant un signe du pilote du Wing. Trista revint avec des boissons et servit chacun. Un silence pesant tomba sur les 6 jeunes gens. Silence vite rompu par Wufey qui demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Heero ?

Trista réfléchit et tenta d'expliquer son geste. 

- J'étais officier dans l'armée de Oz et je devais assister à la torture du pilote 01. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle, j'ai vu votre ami sur la chaise, attaché, le regard glacial et déterminé. J'ai eu beaucoup d'admiration pour votre ami mais je ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ensuite il s'est mis à me fixer étrangement comme si à travers moi, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Inconsciemment, je me suis mis à le regarder. Je savais que de cette manière, il garderait espoir et qu'il tiendrait tête à ses bourreaux. Lorsque Treize en a eu finit, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de placer des gardes devant se cellule et je suis venue le voir. Là, je me suis rendue compte que je ne croyais plus depuis un long moment en toutes les belles paroles de mon Général et que la paix ne viendrait pas comme il voulait le faire. En asservissant les colonies et la Terre. 

Chacun s'était tu durant le récit et Trista continua son explication en tentant d'être le plus clair possible. 

- Quand je suis entrée dans la cellule de votre compagnon, je n'ai plus vu un soldat comme dans la salle de torture mais un enfant comme vous…comme moi ! Je me suis souvenue de mon objectif premier…avant de suivre Treize. Je me bats pour la paix pour que les gens dans le monde puissent vivre paisiblement…pour retrouver ces sourires que je voyais sur le visage de ma petite sœur et de mes amis. Et c'est votre ami qui m'a ouvert les yeux… Sa détermination et son cœur si pur !

Duo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et mieux que personne. Il lui suffisait de regarder les yeux de son compagnon quand ça n'allait pas pour retrouver sa force, pour se retrouver lui. 

Elle se leva et s'adressa à Duo :

- C'est toi, Duo ?

- Oui ! C'est moi. 

Elle lui sourit.

- Viens avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de te voir. Quand je suis venue le chercher, il n'a pas cessé de t'appeler. Il a pensé de nombreuses fois que j'étais toi quand il était fiévreux, d'ailleurs. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de la seule chambre et j'entra. Je vis dans le lit une tignasse brune. Des draps noirs le recouvraient alors qu'il semblait dormir.

Elle s'approcha de Heero et le secoua doucement. Je vins à ses côtés et elle me sourit :

- Ces derniers temps, Monsieur paresse au lit !

« Heero…Paresser au lit ? »

Je sentis monter en moi une petite pointe de jalousie en pensant que depuis plus de deux semaines, cette fille était seule avec lui et elle sembla s'en rendre compte. 

- Tu sais, Duo. Il ne faisait que parler de toi à longueur de temps même durant son sommeil, il arrivait à prononcer ton nom. 

Elle ria doucement en voyant ma tête. 

Duo se rendit compte que deux yeux cobalt le fixaient et qu'un sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres du blessé. 

- Hello Hee-chan. Dit-il nerveusement. 

- Hi, Duo !

Trista demanda à Yuy :

- Ca va, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui mais j'ai encore les muscles ankylosés. 

- C'est normal. La douleur ne s'en ira que d'ici deux semaines minima ! Sally t'avait prévenue.

Duo était vraiment mal à l'aise alors Trista sortit en lui souriant en signe de soutient. Heero se releva péniblement et fit signe à l'américain de s'asseoir à ses côtés mais ce dernier se mit à pleurer en riant. Il se lança dans les bras du pilote 01 en se lamentant :

- Hee-chan ! J'ai eu tellement peur….J'ai crû que tu étais mort…. J'ai crû que tu m'avais laissé seul…J'ai

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que deux lèvres sucrées s'étaient collés au sienne. Heero se recula un peu et dit :

- Baka ! J'ai eu aussi peur que toi !    

Duo se blottit contre son ami et laissa tout le stresse accumulé sortir. 

**A suivreuh**

****

Voilà pour eux ! AU SUIVANT

Trowa, Quatre et Wufyfy : GLOUPS !

Duo et Heero : enfin ! (Soupir de soulagement !)

Sylvana : Quand je dis fini, c'est une façon de parler bien sûr !

Tous : Naaaan ! Au secouuuureuh !

**Reviews**** please !**


End file.
